goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2
Invasion of the Body Squeezers Part 2 is the filth book in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book series. It the second part of a two part saga in the series. It was published in 1998. The cover shows the Body Squeezers attacking Earth. This is the other half of the whole image. The first half is used as cover of the first part. Plot This book opens where the previous book left off. The green alien is growing bigger and bigger. It starts moving towards Jack, but Jack manages to duck out of the way. Jack is visited by his science teacher, Mr. Liss. After Jack ran away from school, Mr. Liss wanted to make sure Jack was okay. Jack warns him that there is an alien in his house. When Mr. Liss searches Jack's house, he sees the giant green alien. Jack tells Mr. Liss that the alien is not friendly, but that doesn't stop Mr. Liss from trying to talk to it. Mr. Liss soon finds that the creature is not friendly. The alien grabs the teacher, squeezes him, and absorbs into him. Jack goes to see if Mr. Liss is alright, but Mr. Liss gets up and assures Jack that everything is fine. The alien has seemingly vanished. Mr. Liss immediately begins acting strangely. He has green goo bubbling from his ears and keeps asking Jack for a hug. Jack's mom and Billie arrive and Jack tries to warn them that Mr. Liss is actually possessed by an alien. Mr. Liss tells Mrs. Archer that he is concerned about Jack, and Mrs. Archer believes the teacher's story. Mr. Liss leaves, but Jack know that the next time they meet, Mr. Liss will hug him. This would cause Jack to become possessed and force him to spread his sickness to others. Jack looks out his window and sees Mr. Liss hugging a mailman. Mr. Liss is going to try to hug everyone in the neighborhood. Jack suddenly remembers Mr. Fleshman and thinks he will probably be able to help. Jack goes to Mr. Fleshman's house, but Mr. Fleshman won't answer his door. Jack sneaks into Mr. Fleshman's house, but quickly bumps into Mr. Fleshman. Jack tells Mr. Fleshman that his secret is blown; Jack knows that Mr. Fleshman must work for the government. Mr. Fleshman says that he works for the "Alien Detection Bureau". Jack tells Mr. Fleshman that Mr. Liss is possessed by an alien, but Mr. Fleshman assures Jack that everything is under control. Mr. Fleshman tells Jack to write down the name of everyone who is possessed. Jack leaves Mr. Fleshman's house. Before he can get home, Jack runs into his friends Maddy Wiener, Marsha James, Derek Lee and Henry Glover. Jack tries to explain that aliens are invading, but nobody believes him. The next day, Jack doesn't want to go to school, but his mom forces him to go. When Jack gets to school, he is immediately confronted by Mr. Liss. Jack runs to Mrs. Berkman, the middle school principal. Jack begs Mrs. Berkman for help, but Mrs. Berkman tries to hug Jack. She is already under alien control. Before Mrs. Berkman can hug Jack, he escapes. Now, Jack must avoid Mr. Liss and Mrs. Berkman. Later that day, Jack runs into his friends Henry and Derek. Henry and Derek convince Jack to go to swimming tryouts. All of Jack's friends think he is a good swimmer. Jack goes to the pool and wins a race. After the tryouts, Jack is reunited with Henry and Derek. Henry and Derek both have green goo bubbling from their ears; they are possessed. Before Henry and Derek can hug Jack, Coach Finney shows up. After Coach Finney shows up, Henry and Derek pretend that they are normal. Jack goes home, but his mom, dad, and sister are gone. Jack's parents took his sister, Billie, to the hospital. Jack is startled when his doorbell rings. Maddy and Marsha are at his door. Jack debates whether or not he should let them in. Jack doesn't see any green goo in their ears, so he lets them in. The girls say that weird things have been happening. While they are talking to Jack, orange spheres begin raining down from the sky. The spheres are about the size of softballs. Jack knows that the spheres are a part of the invasion. Jack is shocked and terrified, but Maddy and Marsha aren't. The two girls are possessed. Jack runs away from the two girls and calls his parents. Jack's dad answers the phone. Jack tries to convince his dad that aliens are attacking, but Jack's dad tells him to stop being silly and eventually hangs up. Outside of Jack's house, there is panic in the streets. People are screaming and running around in terror. When Jack turns on the television, he notices that the weatherman has green goo bubbling in his ears. More and more people are being possessed. Jack is so tired that he must go to sleep. The next morning, Jack sees his mom pulling into the driveway with his sister Billie. Jack's dad had to go to work because of an emergency. Jack tells his mom about the aliens that are invading, but Billie degrades Jacks story by claiming that she saw a blue alien while she was in the hospital. Jack's mom tells him to go to school, but he decides to go find his dad. Jack's dad works for the deputy mayor of the city. When Jack gets to the deputy mayor's office, he finds out that his dad and the deputy mayor are both under alien control. Jack's dad tries to hug Jack, but Jack manages to struggle free. While struggling, Jack knocks over a bottle of water that was on the deputy mayor's desk. Jack's dad and the deputy mayor both cry out in shock when the water spills. Jack runs out of the deputy mayor's office and rides a bus home. Jack's dad wasn't anywhere in sight. Jack runs inside and warns his mother to stay upstairs. Jack tries to think of how he can defeat the aliens. Jack remembers when he knocked over the deputy mayor's water bottle. Jack deduces that the aliens' weakness must be water. Jack grabs his water rifle and fills it up. When Jack goes outside, he sees a crowd of people circling his house. They are all possessed and trying to get him. Jack sprays the crowd with his Super Soaker. The whole crowd begins laughing at him. The aliens can't be killed by water. The crowd keeps moving closer to Jack trying to hug him. Mr. Fleshman shows up and Jack thinks that he has come to help defeat the aliens. However, Mr. Fleshman says that he isn't a government agent, he is the alien leader. Mr. Fleshman tears off his mask and reveals his real face. Mr. Fleshman looks like a giant brain; he is pink and slimy. Mr. Fleshman hugs Jack, but Jack manages to enter into Mr. Fleshman's brain. Once Jack has possessed Mr. Fleshman, he falls down. Jack leaves Mr. Fleshman's body, and he realizes that entering the alien's brain killed it. The crowd of people that were marching towards Jack gradually become slower and slower. They all begin falling down. Mr. Fleshman had been the aliens' power source, but now that Mr. Fleshman was gone, the other aliens couldn't survive. All of the people in the crowd slowly begin waking up. Once awake, they all praise Jack for saving their lives. Jack's parents both run up to him and give him a hug. Jack goes back to his house to check on his sister, Billie. Jack finds his sister in her room. When he gets there, he can see that she is very scared. Billie compliments Jack on his victory, but she also asks Jack what he is going to do about the blue alien. Jack thinks that Billie is just making up the alien, but then a huge blue alien comes out from Billie's closet. Billie tells Jack that the alien only wants a hug. International releases Gallery Revengeofthebodysqueezerspart2-uk.jpg|UK Invasionofthebodysqueezerspart2-italian.jpg|Italian (L'invasione Degli Stritolatori Seconda Parte - The Invasion of the Breakers: Second Part) Invasionofthebodysqueezerspart2-spanish.jpg|Spanish (La Invasion de Los Estrujadores (II) - The Invasion of the Crushers (II)) Invasionofthebodysqueezerspart2-french.jpg|French (Ver. 1) (L'invasion des Extraterrestres II - The Invasion of the Extraterrestrials II) Invasionofthebodysqueezerspart2-french3.jpg|French (Ver. 2) (L'invasion des Extraterrestres II - The Invasion of the Extraterrestrials II) Chair de Poule L'Invasion des Extraterrestres II.jpg|French (Ver. 3) (L'invasion des Extraterrestres 2 - The Invasion of the Extraterrestrials 2) Differences *In France, this book is the 56th of the [[Goosebumps (original series)|original Goosebumps series]]. Its title was translated as "L'invasion des extraterrestres II" (The extraterrestrials' invasion II), but was later changed into "L'Invasion des extraterrestres (2)". The tagline was change for "Ils sont là !" (They are here!). Gallery Artwork = |-|Advertisement= S2000 05 Invasion Body Squeezers Part II bookad from GYG 27.jpg|Book advertisement from Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1. Trivia * Jack and Billie's father was mentioned by name in the book: Frank Archer. * On page 96, there is a slight error. After Jack exclaims "Even the weatherman", there is no period after "I moaned". * In Monster Blood, the green Monster Blood is defeated, but in Monster Blood IV, there is a new blue variant of Monster Blood. In the Give Yourself Goosebumps sequel Revenge of the Body Squeezers, the first wave of aliens are green, but the second wave of aliens are blue. In both sagas, when a green threat is defeated, it is replaced by a blue version. * Having 128 pages, this is the longest book in the Series 2000 series of books. * This book's tagline "Please don't squeeze the human!" is a reference to "Please don't squeeze the Charmin!", a slogan used from 1964 to 1985 for the Charmin brand. References in other Goosebumps media *The Body Squeezers appear in the ''Goosebumps'' movie. Category:Body Squeezer Books Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Aliens Category:America Category:Technology Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Books Category:Teachers Category:Possessions Category:Books with Video Game Monsters